Casting de Akatsuki
by Erza Fullbuster LOVE
Summary: Algunos se han preguntado,como fue que los miembros de akatsuki pudieron ingresar a tan prestigiada organización, la verdad no fue tan fácil ya que tuvieron que pasar por un casting. Y una Konan pervertida -mi primer fic-


Hola... este es mi primer fic! espero les guste :D

Konan y Pain se encuentran en un teatro abandonado y se sientan en una mesa frente al escenario.

-Wow esto es genial- dijo Pain con ojos de estrella

-¿Podemos terminar rápido con esto? Mi novela empieza en 1 hora y no pienso perdérmela, por fin el enamorado de la personaje principal realmente le dirá que esta saliendo con su malvada hermana gemela, pero lo que no sabe es que realmente ella ya lo sabía y tenía una relación con el primo de él, pero lo hacía para estar más cerca al padre de este y que le revelara donde tienen a su hermano perdido!- Dijo Konan quedando sin aire luego de terminar con su discurso

-...-Pein solo la miraba como si estuviera loca

Luego de que Unos segundos un hombre grande y calvo entra y se dirige hacia Konan.

-Aquí tiene el café que me pidió - dijo un mastodonte.

-¿Tiene crema?-Pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

-Aye-dice en un tono infantil (y tipo Happy)

-¿Es que acaso quieres matarme? te dije descafeinado-dice con mirada asesina y subiendo un poco la voz.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado y con miedo por la reacción de la peliazul

-como sea, ¿ya están afuera?-

-Si, y aquí están las fichas que llenaron con los datos que pidió, ¿los hago pasar?-

-Gracias, dame unos minutos - dijo y el de seguridad se retiró - Vamos Pain siéntate, aquí tienes las fichas - dijo dándoselas

-Vaya, ¿cuando organizaste todo esto?-dijo asombrado

-Mientras tú fantaseabas- (quizás con que, o con quien habrá estado fantaseando 0/0)

-mmm...- solo atino a decir ya que se estaba sonrojando al recordar lo que fantaseaba con su compañera y mejor amiga

-como sea, Billy , haz pasar al primero- dirigiéndose a Billy (el tipo de seguridad)

-¿Billy?- preguntó Pain

-cállate-

La puerta en ese momento se abrió y la persona que entró empezó a subir al escenario ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos, subió al escenario y se puso detrás del micrófono.

-¿Que... que es eso? - Pain susurró atemorizado

-Ni... idea, ya sabía yo que solo fenómenos vendrían a tu organización- dijo con cara de asombro

-bueno, supongo que dentro de esas... ¿hojas? hay una persona dentro-

-siempre tan positivo- agarró las fichas - ok, veamos... tu nombre es Zetsu, tienes 23 años y... aldea desconocida.

Las hojas se abrieron dejando ver a un chico mitad verde mitad negro.

-¿?-

-lo sabía... mi futuro miembro #1-dijo con cara de bobo

-bromeas- dijo mirándolo-estas loco ni siquiera se que es eso! y si es que es humano o un ser vivo- dijo en voz alta pero no tan alta como para que Zetsu la escuchara

-Dinos, ¿cual es tu habilidad?-ignorando a su compañera

-Puedo transportarme de un lugar a otro- dijo Zetsu

-y devoro cadáveres para no dejar rastro - dijo la otra mitad

-oooook, interesante- dijo con un poquito de miedo en su voz

-es genial!- dijo Pein y otra vez con esas estrellas en los ojos

-tiene hojas de planta carnívora coño!-

-Son geniales- dijo Pain, Zetsu y la otra mitad de Zetsu

-Aww no se puede tratar con locos- dijo ya harta la maestra del origami

-Bienvenido!- grito Pain

-WTF!... estas loco- le dijo Konan a su amigo

-gracias- dijo Zetsu

-hmp-dice la otra mitad

-puedes recoger tu bata al fondo-dice apuntando al pasillo

Zetsu solo asiente y se retira...

-¿es enserio?- dijo luego de que Zetsu desapareciera de la vista

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

Suficiente es contigo como para compartir con...con...eso! ahora mi compañero es un hombre Aloe Vera !

-Que mala eres- dice con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-desde ahora, antes de agregar a un miembro, lo consultamos entre los dos de acuerdo- le dijo Konan, más bien le ordeno

-ok-

-hay que ser más exigentes con las personas que dejemos entrar, Billy, haz pasar al siguiente - dijo por el radio - enserio Pain, no nos guiemos por apariencias, si vamos a hacer este casting debemos hacerlo con responsabilidad y profesionalismo - dijo mirándolo con reproche

-Hai-

-ok, haber, el siguiente es Itachi Uchiha - dice Konan sin apartar los ojos de la ficha

Itachi subió y se colocó delante del micrófono.

-haber, Itachi Uchiha, 21 años, de la aldea oculta de la hoja - terminó de leer - dinos cual es tu... O.O! - solo digamos que así quedó su cara cuando lo vio

-¿Konan? - dijo preocupado, ya que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo vio

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CONTRATADO! BIENVENIDO A LA ORGANIZACIÓN, ERES UN SUPER MEGA ARCHI BOMBÓM, ESTÁS MAS FUERTE QUE LA CASA DEL TERCER CHANCHITO! KYAAA! -dijo Konan con hemorragia nasal

-WTF... ¿QUE?-grito Pain

-siempre es igual-dice serio como siempre

-bueno, ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?- dice el que cree ser Dios

-yo...- no termina ya que una chica peliazul lo interrumpe

-AAAAAAAH tienes una voz tan sexy! AAAA! Hazme tuya- dice ya fuera de control

-... sera luego- dice serio Itachi- como decía... poseo el legendario ojo sharingan-

-impresionante- dice Pain ya que había escuchado hablar sobre ese poder, y de verdad era muy útil

-de acuerdo, cuál es tu pasatiempo, a que te dedicas- continua el Líder

-...-

-muuuuy bien... ¿Tu ideal? ¿Alguna meta en la vida?- pregunta otra cosa ya que la anterior ni se inmuto en responder.

-es personal- dijo con voz tétrica

-¿comida favorita?

-Bolas de arroz-

-te hare unas pruebas psicológicas - dijo sacando unos carteles con mancha de no sé donde - ¿que ves aquí?

-Un Brad Pitt- dice la única chica con corazones en los ojos

-le decía a Itachi-

-destrucción- atina a decir Itachi

-¿y en esta otra?-

-muerte-

¿que tal esta?-

-Dolor-

-...¿esta?-

-Oscuridad-

¿es enserio? es una mancha de color amarillo!- dice Pain

-hmp-

-Konan-dijo susurrándole-no estoy seguro de que este tipo deba...- lo interrumpen

-ACEPTADO!- grita Konan para la sorpresa del Líder

-¿Pero que rayos?-dice mirándola con una notable mueca de desagrado

-pasa por tu capa y cámbiate en el cuarto 201 en el hotel que está en las afueras de Konoha- dice Konan entregándole una llave

-Hai –dice Itachi, para luego retirarse...

-pero que mi****-

-¿que?- pregunto con inocencia Konan

-¿porque aceptaste a ese raro? y...¿el vestuario no es en el corredor?-

-si, ya lo se-

-entonces porque car*** lo mandaste al hotel donde nos hospedamos, y peor, a tu habitación- para luego darse cuenta de la razón de su amiga

-Billy! el siguiente!- dice ignorando los reclamos de su amigo desde la infancia

Entonces entra un chico de piel azulada y cara de tiburón entra y sube al escenario.

- o valla, que super- dice Pain (sera que le agradan los fenómenos)

-genial, volvimos con los fenómenos -

-No seas así y lee su ficha- dice Pain entregándoles las demás hojas

-ok, Kisame Hoshigaki, 29 años y de la aldea oculta de la niebla- empieza Konan

-es un placer - dijo mostrando sus filudos dientes.

-alguien se trago al doctor muelitas-

-¿dinos, cual es tu pasatiempo, a que te dedicas?- pregunto el don pircing

-me encanta luchar y cuidar a mi gran espada samehada - dijo sacándole las vendas y mostrándola

-que genial, quiero una de esas- dice con total niñez, Pain-haznos una demostración

Mientras Kisame le hacia una demostraciones de como cortaba con su espada (destruyo mas de lo que ya estaba el teatro) Konan pensaba en porque no le pidió una demostración a Itachi.

-¿que les pareció?- pregunto el tiburón

-impresionante!... aceptado!-Decía aplaudiendo el peli naranjo

-y a usted muñeca - dijo mirando a Konan - que lindo pelo azul tiene

-Ayer cené sushi y para hoy no estaría mal sopa de aleta de tiburón... - amenazó con una mirada exclusiva de ella.

Kisame tragó seco y retrocedió lentamente...

-siguiente!- le grito la chica al guardia

Al escenario entra un chico, cuya cara era la de un niño inocente...NO! la de un ángel!... Ustedes ya saben a quien me refiero.

-aww que bombón- dice la chica quedando impresionada con su cara de niño

-que ternura- dice Pain igual que Konan - este, Konan su ficha

-Haber... Te llamas Sasori verdad?- le pregunta la chica

-Hai- responde el pelirojo

-y eras de la aldea de la arena verdad?-

-Hai-

- y tienes... 35 años! WTF!- dijo totalmente aterrada y sorprendiendo también a Pain,ya que pensaba que apenas si tenia unos 18

-Hai-

-haber ternurita...creo que te has equivocado al llenar tu ficha, verás...- Pain es otra vez interrumpido, pero esta vez no por la chica, si no que por Sasori

-verás tú, estúpida cucaracha, me tienen hasta el &#"!##! Siempre me paran cabreando con mi apariencia, soy un adulto ¿captas? no un pu** niñato así que tu ternurita métetela al #$%!** entiendes?- dijo el pelirojo ya arto de que lo confundieran con un niñato

-wuaaaaaaaaaa Konaaaaaan! sácalo a patadas! ... ¿Konan?-

-Pensé que eras una ternurita, bolita de inocencia, hasta me sentía mal porque pensaba que era un pedófila pero ahora que sé que eres todo un hombre podré violarte sin remordimiento-dice con cara de pervertida.

- oh- solo atina a decir Sasori ay que quedo anonadado por la actitud de la chica

-eem... bueno, este, si aún quieres unirte a la organización... ¿a que te dedicas?- dice Pain para partir el silencio

-tiempo completo a mis marionetas humanas muajajajajajajajajaja (después de mucho rato de diversión) jajajajajajajajajaja...

-raro...pero aun así lo violaré!-

-Konan, este tipo está más loco que Itachi!-dice con cara de horror

-mmm... pero no más bueno, da igual, ACEPTADO!-dice gritando la ultima palabra

-¿en que $%&! Piensas? ¬.¬! Su pasatiempo es hacer marionetas con humanos!

-pero solo míralo... es tan hot!- dice Konan

-¿ES TODO?, NO PUEDES ESTAR METIENDO FRIKIS CON PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS A MI ORGANIZACIÓN SOLO PORQUE TE PARECEN HOT!- dice ya harto Pain (solo esta celoso de que Konan no le diga que es Hot y que otros desconocidos si)

-YO METIENDO FRIKIS! ¬.¬#YO NO FUI LA QUE METIÓ A TIBURONCÍN Y ALOE VERA A LA ORGANIZACIÓN- decía defendiéndose la chica.

-TODO PORQUE NO TE PARECEN "HOT"-

-...esteee...sigo aquí- decía el marionetista para que lo notaran

-Si lo sabemos, ve y recoge tu bata, aunque no sé si encuentres una de tu talla...- decía el con complejo de Dios

-mmm… bueno ve y recoge la bata y cámbiate en el hotel de las afueras de Konoha, habitación 201-

-tsk- chispeaba la lengua Pain, lleno de celos

-ok... - y se retira

-Aww era tan Kawai- decía Konan en un susurro para que Pain no al escuchara

-¿hago pasar al siguiente?- pregunto Billy (el de seguridad para el que se le olvido)

-claro Billy- Decía la peliazul

-mira Konan, no puedes estar metiendo gente a la organización solo para tus fines personales-

-ok, gomen-con cara de arrepentida

Luego de eso sube al escenario Taylor Lautner sin camisa.

-ACEPTADO- grita la maestra del origami

-digo, ¿es enserio? ¿que hace Taylor Lautner aquí?... y porque está sin camisa!- decía el líder harto de que chicos tan guapos llamaran la atención de SU chica (según él)

-disculpe... ¿no es el casting para la nueva saga de Twilight?-

-sisisi! De hecho que si!, solo pasa por tu capa, no espera, sin la capa estás mejor, anda al hotel…-empezó a decir pero es interrumpida

-No, este no es el casting para Twilight, a lo mejor en el teatro de enfrente-

-no, ya fui, están haciendo un casting de modelos, así fue como perdí mi camisa- decía Taylor

-ahora perderás tu pantalón jujuju- le aseguraba la única chica de la organización

- será mejor que te vayas- le sugería Pain

-aja! byeee! - sale corriendo

-se me escapó- se regañaba Konan

-salvé a una persona, yo soy Dios!- con una emoción notable en el rostro

-siguiente...-

-yo digo eso - le retaba Konan

Al escenario sube un chico rubio de cabellera larga. ¿o una chica?

-una mujer en este grupo es más que suficiente!- le grita Konan

-calma Konan, creo que la señorita se ha equivocado, de seguro viene por el casting de modelos en frente-

-NO SOY UNA CHICA- les gritaba ya harto Deidara de que lo confundiera con una chica (no reclames, eso te pasa por robarle el peinado a Ino)

-para ser chica tiene la voz demasiado gruesa- decía Konan, penando el lo que le dijo el chico era verdad

-ES PORQUE NO LO SOY!-

-¿eres hombre- pregunto Paim

-si-

-mmm… no estás nada mal... bueno, empecemos, nombre, Deidara, edad 19 años, y vienes de la aldea de las rocas- comenzó a leer la información Konan

-¿A que te dedicas?- pregunto el pelinaranjo

-adoro el arte, siempre e dicho que el arte es una explosión, un!

-¿habilidades?-

-puedo hacer obras de arcillas que exploten, son muy útiles, son como bombas de todo tipo-

-destructivo, genial!-

-no serás del Al Qaeda?- le pregunto la chica

-no-

-¿para que quieres entrar a esta organización?- le pregunto el líder de la organización

-para alcanzar fama y ser reconocido!-

-excelente, es la entrevista mas normal que hemos tenido hasta ahora! claro, borrando lo del inicio sobre esa pequeña confusión, bueno, son cosas que pasan recoge tu capa y bienvenido -

-solo una cosa... ¿no te demoras en hacer obras de arcilla que exploten?- le pregunto la chica, ya que tenia esa duda

-no porque la arcilla ya esta preparada con mi chacra y las hago con estas maravillas - dijo mostrando las dos palmas de su mano

-...-

- ¿Konan?, hay no otra vez-

A konan le dio una hemorragia al imaginarse todas las cosas que podría hacer con las manos de Deidara. (aww ya me lo imagino)

-que no hay nadie normal que quiera entrar en esta organización-

Mientras Pain reniega, Konan le da el papel a Deidara con la dirección de su habitación.

Deidara se retira y entra un chico alto con la camisa abierta, pelo hacia atrás y una guadaña en la mano.

-Konan se lo come con la mirada- hay que sexy es este chico- penso

-Visto que a Konan le dio 2 hemorragias nasales seguidas... Yo leeré tu ficha... Tu nombre es...-

-me llamo Hidan, tengo 22 años y si esa rubia entra yo también- dijo apuntando donde Deidara

-Soy hombre pedazo de...-

-%$&&#" un travesti! Por jashin-sama que ustedes son unos "·"$%$###! *- decía el religioso

- que rayos le pasa a este loco- se preguntaban los 3

- Deidara retírate, Hidan háblenos de ti, que haces en tus ratos libres?-

-Hago sacrificios para mi Dios, adoro a mi Dios, todo mi tiempo lo dedico a mi Dios, AMO A MI DIOS-

-hay no otro loco,- pensaba la Konan- bueno al menos esa bien bueno-

-encontré a mi mejor amigo!- decía Pain, pensando que se refería a el

-eeeee... aquí en tu ficha mencionas, muchas veces, a un tal Jashin-sama, quien es el?-

-Que quien es él? Ò.Ó! que "#$%! te sucede! él es mi Dios- respondió sobresaltado el jashinista

-YO SOY EL UNICO DIOS AQUÍ, TÚ PANCHIN-SAMA O COMO SEA ES UNA FARSA- decía enojado Pain-

-¿QUÉ M**** DICES PEN****? ¡P*** MA***! COMO M**** TE ATREVES!-

-Lo dice un tío que viene de la aldea de las aguas termales ¬¬!-

-TIENES ALGUN P*** PROBLEMA-

-admite que tu Dios es basura-

¿¡CÓMO JO***** TE ATREVES A ******* CA***! ¡NO ME******! ¡VETE A LA *****! ¡!##*#$*=*!-

-&%$!-

-#$%&! ********-

-************! #%##~-

-chicos..- trataba de llamar la atención Konan ya que de verdad esta discusión no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-"·#Q&! y *******! PORQUE ERES ***^*^*^"!-

-YA BASTA!- grito harta la peliazul

-*%$*^&^^ y HUELES FEO!-

-SEGURIDAD- le grito Konan a Billy

-Al fin!- decía Pain

-llévenselo - dijo apuntando a Pain

-¿Qué?-

-no se puede tener una buena entrevista contigo cerca-

-Como te atreves, yo soy Dios, Dioooooooos - mientras el de seguridad se lo lleva

-no tiene remedio, bien tu y yo, continuemos-

-bien- dijo Hidan calmado

-quítate la camisa- le ordenó Konan

-¿que?- dijo Hidan no creyéndose lo que escuchaba

-ahora- (media hora después)

-gracias Hidan por esta maravillosa entrevista jeje-

-por jashin-sama! no volveré a ser el mismo - dijo para luego retirarse

-siguiente...-

Entra Pain muy cabreado

-que pasó con el sujeto ese?-

-resultó ser muy productivo, su habilidad es ser inmortal y entre muchas otras cosas -

-LO ACEPTASTE!-

-Si, y pobre de ti que lo saques-

-No solo lo sacaré sino también lo... - se calló ante la mirada de Konan

-mucho mejor-

Al escenario sube un hombre con toda la cara tapada.

-ok, la ficha dice, te llamas Kakuzu, tienes 91 años, eres de la aldea oculta de la cascada- comenzó a leer la chica de origami-No crees que estás algo viejo?- le pregunto

-Soy inmortal- le dijo

-otro... bueno, cual es tu afición?-

-El dinero!, me fascina el dinero y odio a Carlos Slim por ser el hombre más rico del mundo! p*** mexicano- (sin ofender)

-bueno, porque quieres unirte a akatsuki?-

-hay paga ¿cierto?-

-este... si claro- dijo el líder

-por eso y aparte que pienso hacer millonario con sus negocios-

-...ok recoge tu capa-

-me recuerdas a un muñeco de vudú o a ese de la película de navidad y Halloween, este ese muñeco llamado Jack, ohh a los engendros de mi cuaderno- le dijo Konan para luego estallar en carcajadas

-este... no le hagas caso jeje, ya está cansada- le dijo al aficionado al dinero

-si ya lo note-

Luego se retira...

-Listo, estos fueron todos uff!, y aun alcanzo para ver mi novela- dijo esperanzada Konan

De repente entra un tipo con una mascara naranja corriendo y resbalándose en frente de Pain y Konan (Si, si es el que piensan)

-To...tobi es un…un buen chico... y...y vino... co...corriendo desde...Japón...para...unirse...a su...organización-

-lo siento Tobi pero esta organización es para chicos malos - le dijo konan

-pero... yo- dijo triste el enmascarado

-ya fue, déjalo entrar, de todas formas nos faltaba uno!-

-oooh! gracias líder-sama-

-Me dijo líder sama! Aceptado!- dijo feliz don pircing

-pero... no me harán una entrevista?- pregunto el buen Tobi

-la verdad es que estoy cansada y quiero ver mi novela-

-aja, pasa por tu bata y nos vemos mañana, que Billy te de la dirección- dijo Pain, también ya cansado de todas las entrevistas y especialmente su pelea con el jashinista

-apagas las luces cuando salgas-

Todos se fueron dejando a Tobi solo

-Aunque sea entre... TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!-

Bueno este es mi primer fic! y la verdad no estaba segura de subirlo ya que no creí que le gustara a nadie! ojala les guste!


End file.
